


Happy Birthday, Hope

by ywhiterain



Series: That's Princess Hope Andrea Mikaelson to you, Pleb [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, klaus being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: To Niklaus Mikaelson's horror, Hayley planned a low-key shopkins party for Hope's eighth birthday party.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaleson & Her Ridiculous Murderous Family
Series: That's Princess Hope Andrea Mikaelson to you, Pleb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Happy Birthday, Hope

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime after season four only it's an AU WHERE THE ADULTS KILLED THE BIG BAD AND HOPE GOT TO KEEP HER FAMILY GOD DAMN IT.

Hayley nearly dropped the cake she was holding when she entered the compound. "What is all of this?"

"A little to the left, if you will," Klaus told the man who was putting up ribbons that probably cost more than four years at Stanford. "Isn't it obvious? I'm decorating for Hope's birthday party."

Hayley set the cake down on the coffee table. "What happened to the decorations I bought?"

"The cheap plastic stuff with anthropomorphized daily objects?" Klaus said. "I donated them to charity on behalf of our daughter."

"They're called shopkins," Hayley said. "And shopkins themed party is what she wanted."

"No daughter of mine will host a party with paper plates," Klaus said, scandalized, "and I'd prefer she didn't host a creepy one until she hits puberty."

"She thinks they're cute," Hayley said. She walked across the room and picked up golden plate that had Hope's name encrusted on it. With what Hayley was sure were real rubies. "As do most little girls."

"Every generation has its oddities," Klaus mused before turning around. "Jacob, are you blind? Those ribbons clash."

Hayley set the plat down and turned her attention to the decorations. "They're the same color."

"Thank you!" Jacob said. It was probably the first bit of sanity he’d heard in hours. 

"I didn't hire you for your commentary," Klaus said.

"I suppose I should just be glad you didn't compel him," Hayley muttered.

"From now on, all of our labor shall be paid," Klaus said, "Hope mentioned the moral implications of compulsion and I intend to honor her wishes from now on."

"Look," Hayley said as she walked over to him. "I'm glad that you're trying to create a healthy environment for Hope, but all of this," she waved her arm around the room, "is a little much. Hope just wants a small party with her with her family. With a shopkins cake."

Klaus walked over to the cake and peered at it closely. "Is that whipped cream based frosting?" He sniffed it. Then he turned to Jacob. "Remove this abomination from my home."

"Yes, sir," Jacob said.

"Remind me to double your pay," Hayley said as he grabbed the cake.

Jacob shot her a grin as he walked out of the house.

Hayley took a deep breath. "She likes bad frosting because she's a kid."

"That's because she hasn't been exposed to better baked goods," Klaus said.

"You buy her sweets every Friday!" Hayley said.

"No one ever said detox would pass quickly," Klaus said. "A few more years and she'll wince at the sight of human atrocities like a true Mikaelson."

"It's just sugar and - " Hayley paused. "Get the cake you want. You have good taste in food, if nothing else. But take down these decorations while I buy some new ones."

"I allowed Rebekah to buy her every creepy plastic toy in New Orleans," Klaus said, "I believe that's compromise enough."

Hayley rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. "It's not your birthday, Klaus. It's supposed to be her day."

"Exactly," Klaus said. "And I plan to show her the perfect day surrounded by my impeccable taste." He jumped and landed on the railing and started to fix the ribbons. "I have over five years of birthdays to make up for and I intend to do so and then some."

"I guess I can't say anything to that," Hayley said. "At least tell me you didn't invite the entire city."

"Of course not," Klaus said, "only our family and what remains of witches of the French Quarter are to attend." He tightened a ribbon. "I want them to get to know the girl who will someday lead them all."

Hayley opened her mouth and then closed it, speechless. 

"They should be pleased," Klaus said, "I don't intend to allow them so much access to our daughter until she is of age. Perhaps they will get a chance to curry so much needed favor with her."

"That it!" Hayley said as she started to storm out of the house, "I'm going to the dollar store and buying chalk so the kids can mar your floor with hopscotch squares!"

"You wouldn't dare," Klaus said.

"OFF-BRAND CHALK!"

"Crayola or nothing!" Klaus hissed but Hayley ignored him. 

(Later, after the party wound down:

"It's usually better to indulge your father," Elijah said to his very distraught niece, "however, I am truly sorry your birthday ended up so poorly."

"I just wanted it to be our family with yummy frosting on my Wal-Mart cake and some new shopkins," Hope said, sadly, and Elijah kissed her on the top of her head and held her close.

"It could have been much much worse, little bunny," Kol said, sounding very wise, as and handed his niece her favorite stuffed toy. 

Hope held it to her chest and gave her uncles a wobbly smile. "We can try again next year?"

"I will hogtie and murder your father before he can ruin another one of your birthdays, sweetheart," Hayley promised.

Klaus fumed silently.)


End file.
